1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio reproducing apparatus and an audio reproducing method that control directivities of a plurality of speakers to form one or a plurality of low sensitive regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, to control directivities of speakers, various proposals have been made. For example, a related art reference disclosed as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 63-54898 describes a speaker system that obtains a single directivity. In this speaker system, one side of a diaphragm or a vibration membrane is covered with a sound absorbing material so as to suppress occurrence of crests and troughs in sound pressure and frequency characteristics.
Another related art reference disclosed as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 9-247784 descries an audio reproducing apparatus that supplies audio signals that have been processed by filters having predetermined transfer functions to a pair of speakers disposed in one enclosure where their rear surfaces face each other and electrically controls the transfer functions so as to obtain a desired directivity.